1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to NFC (Near Field Communication) communicators and antenna circuits for NFC communicators.
2. Background Art
Near field RF (radio frequency) communication requires an antenna of one near field RF communicator to be present within the alternating magnetic field (H field) generated by the antenna of another near field RF communicator by transmission of an RF signal (for example a 13.56 Mega Hertz signal) to enable the magnetic field (H field) of the RF signal to be inductively coupled between the communicators. The RF signal may be modulated to enable communication of control and/or other data. Ranges of up to several centimeters (generally to a maximum of 1 meter) are common for near field RF communicators.